Candace and Ferb's relationship
"]] Candace Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are step-siblings, Candace being older by about 5 years. Due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks, much less to Candace, the relationship between them remains generally unknown or unclear. But it is made clear that despite usual disagreement, they both love each other dearly. Candace's Impression of Ferb There had already been two kids in Flynn's household when Ferb was eventually introduced to Candace. They shared a quite delightful time and they might consider each other as "playmates" more than step-brothers. Years after Ferb's arrival, gradually, Candace is showing her inherent personality of a typical female teenager. She comes to view herself as the only mentally mature person in her family and views her brothers as nuisances. She even said that they smelled like motor oil and competence ("Robot Rodeo") She spends much time trying to bust her brothers by exposing their Big Ideas to their mother. Most time she threatens that she'll tell their mom and yells at them after being caught accidentally and experiencing all sorts of constant danger caused by their activities. While finding her brothers' big ideas, Candace appears to be as annoyed by Ferb as she is by Phineas. However, her bust aims to her biological sibling, Phineas more, perhaps, as Ferb never responds to her yells and threats. In spite of their usual disagreement, on few occasions, Candace's willing to cooperate with her brothers in their projects as well. One typical instance is during the time when she cooperated with her brothers to reunite the band Love Händel for their parents' wedding anniversary. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks to Candace, their relationship remains mostly unclear. Generally, Candace and Ferb are not very familiar. Their relationship isn't as close as the relationship between Candace and Phineas. It seems that Candace doesn't comprehend Ferb, neither. When being asked what Ferb is short for, she thought for a while and finally replied that she doesn't know it, which is kind of astonishing. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Also, once Candace was convinced that Ferb was an alien and tailed after him for a whole day, gathering photos as evidence. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") Despite their limited on-screen interactions, generally, Candace loves Ferb and she has shown direct affection and love for him as her brother. An instance of this was when she admitted to caring about him as deeply as she does with Phineas and playfully tousled with his hair. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") In fact, she was grievously distraught upon the notion that she lost Ferb and Phineas ("Gaming the System") Candace also cares about Ferb's happiness and safety. This can be demonstrated by the behaviors of her after Phineas and Ferb was sent to Smile Away Reformatory School. After learning the constrained pains Phineas and Ferb suffered in the school, Candace and Jeremy Johnson managed to rescue them from the reformatory school and flee as far as possible. When they reached the damaged flying car at the edge of the gorge, Candace pulled the toolbox from the car and ushered them to fix it. Unfortunately, the car fell into the ravine suddenly, and Candace could only attempted to get her brothers work again to build a bridge. Candace even broke down and confessed how proud she'd secretly been to be Phineas and Ferb's older sister. Sobbing, she felt deeply regretful for the things she had done to her brothers and admitted that creativity was the best thing about them. But it turned out that everything was all a dream. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") Similarly, Candace once acknowledged that she had always been proud to have Phineas along with Ferb as her brothers and they are the best brothers she could ask for. In the last scene of the series, Candace gives both of her brothers the "I'm watching you" signal, but then smiles and points at them lovingly. ("Last Day of Summer") Ferb's Impression of Candace Due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks to Candace at all, not much is known of Ferb and Candace's relationship. Besides, unlike Phineas, Ferb hardly ever expresses his respect and love verbally to Candace. But it can be made clear that he loves Candace as a brother loves a sister and is willing to help her when she needs it. Just like his step-brother, Phineas, Ferb doesn't display any exasperation despite Candace's unsupportive and controlling attitude. Actually, both dialogue interaction and physical interaction between them on screen are much less than the ones between Phineas and Candace. Whenever Candace threatens that she will tell Mom about their inventions, Ferb usually simply sits or stands beside Phineas, staring at her without other reactions, despite the fact that he also suffers from some of her obsessive behaviors. As it's often Phineas that face Candace directly and reply their thoughts "instead of" him. Though Ferb's silent most of time, he is not actually as shy as others would assume. He isn't afraid to tell his personal thoughts towards Candace when he thinks it necessary. Also, Ferb's wry wit is often exposed in the conversations between him and Candace. Ferb is aware of Candace's crush on Jeremy, and once after a roller derby rematch, Candace was driven backwards into Jeremy's arms, Ferb complimented him on his good catch. ("Crack That Whip") There was also another time when he dressed and posed like Jeremy to catch the attention of Romantic Candace so that she could come down and then they would merge two Candace back into one. ("Split Personality") Ferb has almost come to an agreement with Phineas in terms of attitude towards Candace. Some of their big ideas are intended for Candace specially. He and Phineas will also offer Candace a prominent role in their plans (even though it's just Phineas who finally tells her the fact). Despite their limited on-screen interaction, it is made clear that Ferb loves Candace dearly, which can tell from his behaviors. He has helped Candace countless times and helps Candace build plenty of things, together with Phineas. He, along with Phineas, is always willing to help Candace whenever she needs it. When they glided along the snow gorges, Candace was bounced on the cliff and fell onto Ferb's head precisely. Though seemingly uncomfortable, Ferb overcame the following obstacles carefully with Candace embracing his head, screaming ("S'Winter"). Besides, Ferb and Phineas respected her contributions to their mother's birthday celebration and recorded her as she rehearsed her song dedicated to Linda; Ferb even put his thumb up to praise Candace for her beautiful voice. ("Mom's Birthday") He even gave her tea with honey and crumpets for her sore throat, causing Candace to comment about him being "So British". (Just Desserts) Ferb will also appear properly and add pleasure to the atmosphere when Candace gets involved in their projects. One instance is the moment when Candace was crowned "Queen Wahini of the Beach", Ferb helped her celebrate by singing the song Backyard Beach. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") In addition, when Candace was trying to take the traffic surveillance video disk back from Norm, he and Phineas helped her by chasing Norm on their bikes. Eventually, they came to a drawbridge, and Norm was caught in the middle as the bridge rose up. Ferb jumped off and towards the robot, but was thrown off to the side. Fortunately, he appeared unhurt at last. ("Traffic Cam Caper") Ferb also tried to help cheer up Candace by telling a little joke which drove all persons except Candace burst out laughing at the comedy show they had arranged for her specifically. ("Cheer Up Candace") Ferb also saved Candace several times. Most time he accomplishes the task with help from Phineas. ("Gaming the System", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") He has saved Candace alone thrice as well. One instance included when he saved Candace from plummeting into a canyon on a kiddie ride whose ride time had expired with a slingshot, sending a quarter into the kiddie ride to reactivate it. ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") He has also helped her get out of a damaged rocket and space walk to safety. ("Out to Launch") He even saved her from falling off Meap's ship. (Meapless in Seattle) Ferb might look up upon Candace somewhat, according to Phineas, Ferb was impressed with Candace's bravery when she jump started their rocket that had run out of fuel. ("Out to Launch") Gallery Category:C Category:Relationships Category:Candace Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher